Paraphony
Paraphony is the final map in the Zombies series. It is nicknamed My Sweet Paraphony, Dead Ops Arcade 3: End Time and Zombie's last breath. It is fully known as Dead Ops Arcade 3: Paraphony, the End Time and is a unique Zombies map. It allows players to choose whether they will play the map from a top down view or in first person. It is also the only map which allows players to take control of the Zombies and attack the humans. It is primarily set in Japan, but spreads to multiple other places. Story As Richtofen was sucked into the Negative Zone, he tried to protect his precious Wunderwaffe. He ultimatley failed, as the combined forces of Nazi Zombies Plus and Richtofen's test subjects overpowered him and gave Hiru the Focusing Rod. Gruntijackal, however, is determined to claim victory and has deployed everything in his power to stop the humans. Paraphony begins as the device begins to charge. Maps Tunnels (Round 1-6): The game begins with all eight players in the tunnels. The goal is the exact same as the step in Hiru's Final Wish, which is to run to the end of each room. In Paraphony, each door opens with a round being passed. Once the last door is opened, a cutscene is played which is simply identical to completing the final step of the easter egg, followed by the building exploding. Element 115 Exterminator Mechanism (Round 7-15): The mechanism is in the centre of the map, and it's sides can be walked upon, but an invisible barrier prevents acess to the waters. It is largely open, and every power-up is unlocked, including the introduction of the Lava Sale round. For first person, Lava Sale round increases the chance of obtaining a Wonder Weapon in the Mystery Box aswell as the power-ups. Woodlands (Round 16-20): Upon reaching this part of the map, boulders will crash into the open passage which lead to the mechanism. The woodlands is open, but trees make it awkward to move in a straight line for long. There are five mystery box spawns in this room. Ruins of Hiru's Lab (Round 20 onwards): Hiru's lab is literally scattered wreckage which makes moving awkward, but otherwise is the goal players must aspire to reach as Hiru's lab is the only section in which players can unlock perks. The new enemy, 'Asphyxondra', a aether illusion brought from the 'Warcraft' universe during the events of L.U.N.A.R, is located here and she guards the Hourglass of Twilight. If used, the Hourglass causes 'Positive' power-ups to appear. If Asphyxondra uses it once, the positive is removed, and if used again by her, it will turn all power-ups into Negative Power-Ups. Asphyxondra can be shot at, but at 10% health she summons a group of Zombies which will explode and restore her health. Playable Zombies Paraphony allows players to take the role of the undead, most of which however are removed at Round 7 due to Element 115 being destroyed. Players can make a 'personal preference' out of the list in the Zombies lobby. Zombies in italics remain after Round 6, while Zombies in bold cannot be played afterwards: *''Zombie'': Initially weak, but gain health and speed as rounds progress. They can down a player in two hits, but cannot be within 5 metres of a downed player for balancing purposes. All standard controls apply, but they cannot go down, crouch, prone or aim in. They can go at Usain Bolt speed for 10 seconds by using the sprint button. *''Hellhound'': Weaker than Zombies, but faster and have a special ability which allows them to teleport to a random point on the map by pressing the knife button. All standard controls apply, but they cannot go prone, crouch nor can they aim in. Although they are still usable after Round 6, there is a limit of 2 HellHounds due to the fact that most died. *'Napalm Zombie': Strong Zombie that moves slow, and causes friendly fire to allies. They can punch, but die in 1 shot within five metres of a human. They are weakened by stepping in water. They can sprint if they survive a round transition. *'Shrieker Zombie': Weak Zombie with fast speed and a blinding shot which is activated by pressing the 'shoot' button. Meleeing remains the same. Upon death they kill nearby allies and extinguish Napalm Zombie patches and/or Aether Fire streaks. *'Illusion of Daniel Smith': Equips low-damage HK and Commando, but has reasonable health at the cost of severly reduced speed. Can be hurt by Napalm Patches, but not Aether fire. *'Illusion of CaptainMacMillan': Equips a serrated blade made of aether energy, chucked like a boomerang with the 'shoot' button and slices with the 'knife' button. *''The Thief'': Fast speed and above-average health, his only attack is robbing a player's weapon with the 'shoot' button. At low health, he moves faster. After Round 6, there is a limit to 1 Thief at a time with a 30 second cooldown upon a Thief's death. *'Space Monkey': Attacks players by tossing grenades back by walking into them, aswell as attacking Perk-A-Cola machines. They die after Round 6, although they wouldn't be useful after Round 6 regardless. *'Zombie Monkey': Attacks players, and steals power-ups with the 'shoot' button. Running back to the start of the map will destroy the perk. They die after Round 6. *'Gruntijackal': Attacks players with all the attacks seen in Hiru's Final Wish, aswell as having a high amount of health combined with slow speed. *'The 'Demon'': A slow Zombie with a powerful melee, upon death causes 10% health damage to all players/zombies on the map. DOA Weapons *Weapons obtained by power-ups are now kept permanatley, making weapon choises important as it may be a while before another weapon power-up appears. Weapon Power-Ups can be stolen by Zombie Monkeys, but they will just turn into other weapons. Quotes Radios Major Easter Egg Musical Easter Eggs *Paraphony - Kevin Sherwood *Slaying Zombies - Gruntijackal (parody of Lady Gaga) *Bloody Mary - Lady Gaga *End of the World of Zombies - Gruntijackal (parody of Nhym) *End of the World (Of Warcraft) - Nhym *Welcome to the Family - Avenged Sevenfold *Wildside - Mötley Crüe *All previous musical easter eggs, activated throughout the Major Easter Egg Trivia *'Paraphony' is the name of the introduction music of Shangri-La. Since Shangri-La was the last classic map, it is fitting that Paraphony to have a presence in the last Zombies map. *It is the only Zombies map to combine Dead Ops Arcade elements, playable undead and normal gameplay together. *Paraphony is seen as the 'epilogue' of Dawn of a new Dusk. By extension, Paraphony is the 'Dusk' in Dawn of a new Dusk, while 'Viral' is the very beginning of the Dawn, or the 'twilight'. Category:Ebon Shadowshot's Maps Category:Paraphony Category:Non-Canon Category:Non-Canon Maps